


a loving friend

by thetakeover



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:36:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9687470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetakeover/pseuds/thetakeover
Summary: born out of a cards against humanity chat (sue me)





	

**Author's Note:**

> born out of a cards against humanity chat (sue me)

lena go over to kara's house then kara nut in ha ass

 

the end


End file.
